Sintel Vandione Veis
Sintel is known as how the people call her- the glyph on the back of her neck literally means "a thousand names". She's currently affiliated with several powers, among those being the Guild of Legends and Dysenia of the Seasons. Her family encompasses a number of people, though not all of them are related to her by blood. The most notable among them are Lithos Targaryen and Eyal Krutchclath. Sintel currently resides on the island in the sky: Wander's Island. Appearance At a hundred five-and-seventy centimeters, the halfling girl isn't exactly the tallest of people, but she isn't the shortest, either. She has a peculiar androgyny about her, giving her neither indication of being feminine or masculine, though high cheekbones and a mid-narrow jaw gives her the appearance of being one of the Fair Folk. Sin has eyes the color of lightning gold, not like coin or amber, but like the sword that strikes down from the skies. She also bears telltale dusky red hair, "kissed by fire" and windswept by all means. It falls about half an inch below her shoulders, usually messily strewn about. The elongated ears that poke out of them easily betray her humanity, though Sin will often try and hide it. It's matched with smooth skin, colored a tan kind of honey tone like the halflings in the west. She's got a slender build, with long legs built for running and arms that hold an uncanny strength in them. Her favorite set of clothes are the ones that Yunan set her off with: a combination of a tunic, robes, and detatched sleeves of coarse sation, patterned red, white, and gold with various shapes. She wears black leggings along with it and white cloth boots fashioned with leather cuffs. Sin also has several marks upon her fair skin, though they're usually hidden by some way or another. She bears a fading scar across her upper thigh, and a glyph at the nape of her neck that is transliterated into "a thousand names". Background "I don't know where I was born. I don't know who my parents are. All I know was that, from the beginning, I had fallen in love with the wandering path. Du vangr gata. My bare feet hit the soil and I was running, my arms outstretched and catching the wind. The farther away I got from the horizon, the closer I got to another destination. Within time, I came across a small town. I don't remember it's name; but there was a young seamstress there, willing to shelter a wild-haired child like me from the wrath of nature. Her name was Chance. Chance like the rolling of dice. We were together until the wanderlust arose in my spirit again. I said goodbye to the woman who raised me well and walked once more on the dusty road. '' ''I've been many things. I've been jester to a duchess and servant to a prince. Savior to the poor and criminal to the noblemen. I've felt how it is to fall in and out of love. I've felt rage like the storm clouds rolling over the sky and sorrow like the abyss of the sea. The world is there. '' ''So here I am." '' - As quoted directly by Sin herself. Personality '''tl;dr': Sin is a mischevious brat with a rebellious streak and a knack for using magic to get what she wants. She was raised by a seamstress- the halfling's bound to have some ''manners, at least. As a child, breaking etiquette would earn her five raps on the wrist, and courtesies like sitting with her legs closed and curtsying have carried on into her brazen youth. It wasn't as if she had a choice, but it's become a habit nevertheless. Her own coutesy has taught her to feign smiles and keep her head bowed "as it should be", but it doesn't mean she always wants to. Most of her formality disappears when she's up and traveling again, dancing upon the twisted path with her arms outstretched to catch the wind. Then again, it's also when she's around friends or people she has no need to impress. Her politeness is only there when it needs to be, for the people that need it, but only then and there. When not suffocating in formality, though, Sin can be a complete and utter prick. With all thoughts of courtesy disregarded and self-restraint cast aside, she does what she wants, when she wants. The halfling vagabond has a high amount of pride that, coupled with a stubborn way of thinking and sharp wit, can lead to a disastrous rebellious streak. Sin ends up butting heads with ideas or morals that clash against hers, no matter if it's for her own safety or not. Gods, wars, kings, pirates- nothing matters when the dragon sets her mind to it. Although it seems like a good thing to have such a headstrong aspect, it's not. It's really not. Especially with someone with skills like hers. ''Specifically ''with someone with skills like hers. As a child prodigy at magic, Sin really isn't used to people telling her no. She's a spoiled brat who's used to getting her way, either by force or by conjuring it into her hands. She ''can back up her words with her strength, and in that way she poses a considerable threat to her own health. Not enough chocolate? Conjure it. Lonely? Summon it. Annoyed? Dispose of it. It's her self-restraint and friends that manage to hold her back from complete and utter self-destruction (to exaggerate just a bit), though sometimes even then, people will manage to get mired into the chaos she creates. It wouldn't exactly do well for her to get into a position of authority. She does, however, have the awareness to appreciate what she has, all brattiness aside. A soft side with a fondness for watching the sun set is woven into her more fiery personality, which she shows when she feels like it. Comparable to the smoldering embers of a bonfire, Sin can settle down and be an innocent, fatalistic child who's only concern is not overboiling the tea. It's, in terms of morality, her human side. The side that would show mercy to an opponent and help the beggar child on the streets. Hypocritical? Just a bit. After all, the dragon does what he wants. Abilities & Weapons Magic : The Child Prodigy From the beginning, magic was her world. If not that, then she would have used it to create her own. Sintel is practically a master at it, ranging from elemental manipulation to mental warfare. Although she presents herself to make it seem like she can control ''all ''spheres of magic, she cannot touch things that lay beyond her reach, such as divine magic or bringing people back from the dead. She's also disastrous with healing magic, although she's trying to work on that. Sintel's most prominent magic lies in energy manipulation and conjuration. She can easily identify individual energy wavelengths and cancel them out, as well as manipulate it to such an extent she can create portals across countless realms. Her conjuration skill also exists in a level much higher than normal, up to the point where Sintel can make a cup of tea to a horse appear out of thin air. She is also a highly experimental person and won't hesitate to see whether new things will gain her new knowledge, which might lead to her lighting things on fire or creating odd objects. Familiars : Between Two Worlds Sin's familiars are a mixture of conjuration from the astral plane and alchemical materializing- that being said, they are neither purely physical nor phantom, and they lie between the two worlds. For this reason, everything that she creates bears an unnatural grudge toward her, for they're stuck in this unholy state of existence. She tries to help with this predicament for the most part, but she hasn't found a permanent fix just yet. The bird-like counterpart is the personification of her longknife, which shares the same name as she. Animas serves mainly as Sin's messenger when not in combat, given her swift form and speed. As a phantom, she is a small bird composed of silvery blue smoke, able to phase through planes of existence and realms alike. Her human form is rarely used because it isn't practical, except for on formal occasions. With this appearance, the familiar has long, platinum pink hair that cascades to her upper thighs. Innocent, jade eyes contrast sharply with the color, and they are a symbol of how she and her creator share the same inexperience. A pale shoulder is marked by a black tattoo, nothing more than a label that tells the world that she belongs to the magician's service. As a sentinent being in either form, Animas has the ability to retain information for long periods of time and pass it on to others, should her creator wish it so. She can also directly voice Sin's words by means of long-distance telekinesis. However, one of the drawbacks to this is that if Sin sends her to deliver a message, she is deprived of her main weapon until the familiar returns. Created from the darkest of Leviathan corruption, Vesanias was made to be a fighter. There is darkness in his blood; not demonic but not entirely human either. His presence is often signified by smoke the same color as his hair: dark, midnight blue, the color of a nightmarish abyss. Ves is often seen wearing a dark gray tanktop and black jeans, but his trademark features are the tattoo on his right arm and sharp silver eyes. There's a bandage wrapped tightly around his right arm as well, covering half his tattoo and the seam that holds the limb together. His blight comes from that seam; when he begins to lose control, dark blue smoke emits from the flesh, and his eyes will (unfortunately) turn a shade of bright red. Unlike the demon that he appears to be, Ves's fighting technique centers around a deadly trio of martial arts, speed, and brutal strength. Though magic isn't his forte, he uses an red, electric-like aura to materialize his weapons. Swordsmanship : A Past in War Around fourteen years of age, Sin had become mired in the chaos that was known as the Krig av Stormer, roughly translated into the War of the Storms. With Lithos, the woman who was an older sister to her, and Gilbert Beilschmidt, the man they considered king, they fought tooth and fang to defend their kingdom from the Vikings who raided their coast. In the thick of the war, Sintel learned the rough way of fighting, dirty tricks and underhanded advantages to survive. Due to her lack of phsyical strength, she had to be lightfooted and fast in mind, striking out like a viper at the chinks in their armor. Although the war isn't something she likes to remember, Sin survived with the burden of knowing how to kill a man. Later on, she was an apprentice to Alistair Devon Brann before briefly joining the Night's Watch, and he managed to refine her swordsmanship up to the point that it almost looked like she was trained by a royal tutor. Because of her two experiences, Sintel has an extremely flexible fighting style, and can easily switch between techniques as needed. Category:Characters